


Hardware and Software

by Lunamichi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunamichi/pseuds/Lunamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius calls Sollux over to his hive for some assistance with his robots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardware and Software

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for a friend.

centaursTesticle [CT] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

CT: D -- > Lowblood.  
TA: whoa what a 2urprii2e  
TA: not every day 2omeone liike you talk2 two 2omeone liike me  
TA: actually you never talk two me  
TA: 2o what make2 today 2peciial?  
CT: D -- > I require assistance with a certain project of mine.  
CT: D -- > I have been told that you possess the skills that I require in the aid of my project and are quite the e%pert or so I’ve been told.  
TA: depends on the project ii gue22  
CT: D -- > My project consists of creating some sparring robots but they do not act the way I wish them to.  
CT: D -- > I have been advised that they require a special programming of sorts and the one to go to for aid is a lowblood such as yourself.  
TA: how flattering  
TA: yeah ii’m the one two go two for programmiing 2tupiid robot2 but what’2 iin iit for me?  
CT: D -- > If you would like I may build a STRONG protector robot for you.  
TA: ii don’t need any 2hiity protector or robot2  
CT: D -- > I can pay you handsomely if that is your desire.  
TA: you know what ii’ll ju2t do thii2 for you thii2 one tiime ju2t 2o you never contact me ever again alriight  
CT: D -- > That sounds acceptable.  
TA: you liive liike riight be2iide 2erket riight  
CT: D -- > Yes do take caution on your way here to not get eaten by her lusus.  
TA: uh thank2 ii gue22

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling centaursTesticle [CT]

The trek to Equius’ house was a bit long but soon he made it with his laptop packed and a few empty chips to install into the robots. He peered over the cliff that led down to the large pit holding Vriska’s lusus and quickly stepped back when the large creature looked up at him. Without any more delay he quickly scampered off to the hive of the strong troll. At the door he was greeted by Aurthour, Equius’ lusus, he was nice enough. He even offered Sollux some milk but the Gemini denied as he walked towards Equius work room while trying his best to ignore those ghastly musclebeat posters. 

Thankfully the robotics room didn’t have any gross posters hung up but it did have a lot of dents and holes or replastered walls.

“Captor, you arrived. I have been waiting.”

“Thorry my hive ith almoth’t on the other thide of Alternia from your hive,” Sollux rolled his eyes before sitting on a clean and empty spot on the floor to get to work. The sooner he finished the sooner he could leave, “Alright now what the hell do you want programmed into your crazy bot’th.”

“When I create my machines they do not act the way I wish them to. It is hard to find a sparring partner so of course I create my own but they prove to be too easy to defeat.”

“Aright tho you want a program to make your robot’th thmarter and harder to fight to give you better practithe.”

“Yes. It is quite tedious to break them and fix them too many times because of my intense STRENGTH.”

“Ok I got thith,” Sollux cracked his knuckles, inserted an empty chip into his laptop and began typing away, “You got any fickthed bot’th around dude?”

“Not at the moment but one is near completion. I just have to reattach the arm.”

“Okay when you’re done that I’ll have thith finithed. Tho inth’tead of th’tanding around you can go do that.”

“Do not order me around lowblood. Know your place.”

“Do you want the program or not muthlehead.”

“Oh I apologize. I did not mean to-” Equius suddenly took back his words and began to sweat. Sollux was surprised. He didn’t know a highblood even knew how to apologize.  
“It’th fine. I juth’t thought it would be weird with you th’tanding around waiting for me to finith thith tho you might ath well do thomething.”

“Right . . .” Equius awkwardly looked away and headed over to his work table. Sollux raised a brow at the unexpected action but went back to work right away.

The next hour or so passed with the sounds of typing and sounds of clinking metal. It was pretty peaceful for Sollux for some reason. The sound of metal being put together was different for him and he liked it. Equius finished a little sooner than he did and put the robot in the middle of the room before doing some extra checks for just in case. Usually Sollux would have finished his programming a lot sooner but he just couldn’t help looking up every now and then to watch how Equius worked with such care to create these mechanical beings. He never knew he could have such a handsome and calculated face when working or how nice his eyes were. Every now and then Sollux could see those deep blue eyes peek over those broken shades. It was a strange distraction. Who knew the muscleheaded freak could actually look handsome at the right moments.

Sollux shook the strange thoughts in his head away and quickly finished up the program before loading it onto the empty chip. He stood up and walked over to Equius who looked like he was done with the check up as well.

“Okay tho we juth’t th’tick thith into it’th brain and it thould prove to be harder to beat,” Sollux flipped open the hatch on the back of the robot’s head and began fiddling with the wires to install the chip. Equius looked like he wanted to intervene or stop him but he knew Sollux knew what he was doing so he just stood there and waited with an apprehensive face. On the inside Sollux laughed a little at the cute face until a part of him felt disgusted for even having such a thought towards the strong crazy troll.

“Okay lookth like that thould do it,” Sollux closed the hatch and looked for the on switch to see if it would work.

“Captor perhaps you should step ba-” Equius’ warning came too late as Sollux quickly flipped the machine on once he found the switch and the robot promptly elbowed him in the stomach as soon as power surged through its body.

The robot was pretty powerful considering it was completely metal and it knocked the wind out of Sollux as he fell back. The machine turned around and looked at Sollux with its red glowing eyes affirming its target and getting ready to strike again. Just as it was ready to punch Sollux through the ground Equius intervened and twirled the robot around. Sollux attempted to scramble backwards as Equius tried to punch the robot and missed.

With the new chip installed it was a lot smarter and read Equius’ movements quite well. Sollux watched in awe at the battle that took place. They actually looked pretty evenly matched with the way they kept dodging each other’s attacks and the dodgefest continued for quite a while. Well until the robot finally landed a hit causing Equius to let out some sort of battle cry and smashing the robot to pieces with one single forward punch to its chest. Sollux blinked at the victorious smile that appeared on the Sagittarius’ face. With the broken teeth showing and everything it was actually fucking _adorable._

He took out a towel that was sticking out of his back pocket and wiped away the sweat from the match before walking over to Sollux, “Captor are you alright?”

“Huh oh yeah peachy,” the skinny troll realized he was just sitting there and staring so he quickly got up and brushed himself off, “Tho looks like it works pretty well.”

“Yes it was far better exercise than before. Thank you very much,” Equius showed that smile again but with his sunglasses slipping a bit it showed his eyes as well and Sollux couldn’t help but blush.

He quickly averted his attention towards his laptop, “I’ll juth’t upload this program into a few more of these empty chipth for you to uthe and then I’ll be on my way. Oh and try to break too many of thethe during your fight’th. If you can thalvage them after beating the crap out of thothe thingth then great.”

“I see,” Equius quickly skipped over to the head of the robot and it looked like it was still intact so he carefully opened the hatch of the back and pulled out the chip. He had on a face that looked like he was proud of himself when he found the chip perfectly fine until it snapped between his fingers, “Fiddlesticks.”

Sollux held back a snort, “Don’t worry I got a lot’th of thothe. If you ever need more feel free to call me up again.”

“I thought you did not want me to contact you any more after this encounter.”

“Uh well I changed my mind I gueth. It wathn’t ath bad ath I thought tho whatever. You’re a friend to a couple of the otherth tho why not,” Sollux looked away and placed the programmed chips on his work table before packing up his belongings and getting ready to leave.

“Thank you then I will call you if I require your assistance once more,” Equius walked Sollux to the door and once they got there they stood there awkwardly in silence for a moment.

“Well thee you later I gueth,” Sollux rubbed his arm at the awkward farewell and turned around.

“Captor wait!”

Sollux turned around and suddenly found a hand under his chin to pull him closer and his lips soon met with the larger troll’s. He stared wide eyed at Equius and the face stayed even after their kiss parted. The Sagittarius’ face was soon tinted with blue and he began to sweat.

“I apologize,” was all he said before he quickly slammed the door of his hive shut. 

Sollux stood there for a good five minutes before he finally turned around and began his trek home. He felt his face heat up and he put a hand on his face to try to cover it but quickly pulled it away with a wince. He found a bruise on his left cheek from when Equius pulled him closer. Damn that troll was strong. 

But he did have his cute side.

Sollux couldn’t wait until the blue blood required assistance in the future.


End file.
